The invention relates to a guide vane cluster for a turbomachine, in particular for a turbojet engine. In addition, the invention relates to a guide vane ring for a turbomachine, as well as a turbomachine, in particular a turbojet engine.
Guide vane clusters for turbomachines are already known from the prior art and comprise two or more vanes that are joined together by way of at least one common platform for the radial delimitation of a flow channel of the turbomachine. In this case, each vane has a vane element with a suction side and a pressure side that are joined together by an upstream leading edge that the operating fluid flows through during operation of the turbomachine and by an axially opposite-lying trailing edge, arranged downstream. Several guide vane clusters are arranged in the form of a guide vane ring in a compressor or a turbine of the turbomachine and fixed in place opposite a housing of the turbomachine. The turbomachine, which may involve, for example, a turbojet engine or an aircraft engine, comprises, in addition, a plurality of rotating blades, which are assigned to at least one rotor and rotate opposite the stationary guide vanes as well as the stationary housing.
Viewed as a disadvantage in the known guide vane clusters is the circumstance that, like all mechanical structures, they vibrate at their natural or characteristic frequencies. During the operation of a turbomachine having such a guide vane cluster, the vanes thereof are thus stimulated in their characteristic form of vibration under specific operating conditions. When this occurs, high mechanical loads on the vanes or the guide vane cluster may arise, since all vanes vibrate at comparable characteristic frequencies and thus in phase. On the one hand, these high loads constrict the operating region and, on the other hand, they can considerably reduce the service life of the guide vane cluster.